Good Birdie
by Red Witch
Summary: The Galaxy Rangers have a secret weapon against their new rivals, the Series 5.2 Rangers. Bubblehead!


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has flown off somewhere. This takes place right after the events of 'Back in the Saddle'. Just some fun torture that ran through my mind. **

**Good Birdie**

"I never thought I'd see the day when not only I'd have to hunt down another Galaxy Ranger but nearly get blasted by them," Zach growled as he sat down in the commissary with his team.

"I have but I was hoping that it would be nothing more than a bad dream," Shane told his teammates. "I'm just grateful that very few lives were lost and our reputations were saved."

"It was an awful tragedy," Niko put her hand on his. "Q-Ball's arm is broken and several other Rangers are still in the infirmary. But several others have been released and Buzzwang has been put back together."

"He gets blown up more than some cartoon characters," Doc remarked. "He's fine."

"And he rescued Little Zach and Q-Ball," Zach nodded. "In my book he's more of a Galaxy Ranger than any of that Series 5.2 team."

"So does Walsh," Shane smiled. "He's given Buzzwang a commendation. And what they did and what happened with Broscoe is going to stick with that team for a long time. Not that they had many friends among the other rangers to begin with."

"So much for the Series 5.2 Rangers replacing us," Doc snickered.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Shane reminded him. "They may be incredibly disorganized but most of them are still strong Galaxy Rangers. Galaxy Rangers that are very likely in the pocket of the Board of Leaders."

"Yeah," Zach nodded, knowing full well they had to watch their step. "Niko what can you tell me about Troy Dumas? He seems to take an interest in you."

"To be honest as interested as I am to talk to another psychic he kind of gives me the creeps," Niko admitted. "Something about his attitude, like he knows more than I do. I dunno. It just rubs me the wrong way."

"Fortunately Niko I don't think Troy is gonna ask you for a date any time soon," Doc said. "He and everyone else left on the 5.2 Squad is a bit miffed at what happened."

"It's not our fault that Broscoe went bad," Niko said. "We had to bring him in!"

"That's what's ticking them off," Shane smirked.

"It's ridiculous," Zach growled. "Galaxy Rangers aren't supposed to compete with each other! We're supposed to work together to protect the Earth and uphold the law."

"That's not how it always works in real life Zachery," Shane let out a breath. "Believe me I know. This is almost **exactly** like what happened back at Wolf Den. Supertroopers were always competing with each other to prove they were indispensable so not only would they get more recognition…"

"They'd stay out of the Cryocrypt," Doc finished. "And the newer the Supertrooper's designs the more of a threat he was to the others. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Shane let out a breath. "It's kind of weird for me being on the other side of the new and improved design board for a change."

"I wouldn't throw us all on the scrap heap just yet," Doc smiled. "These Series 5.2 may have a few new tricks and a few upgrades but they don't have **half** the things we have."

"Doc's right," Niko nodded. "Not only do we have the experience and a reputation of getting the job done, we all have a bond that none of those Series 5.2 Rangers can even **imagine** having. And that makes us stronger than any new upgrades."

"We also know the value of teamwork more than they do," Shane smiled. "And sometimes it's best to pass on the work to the one member who can do it best."

"What did you **do?**" Zach gave him a look.

"Uh you might not want to know Captain," Doc whistled. "Plausible deniability and all that."

"Sorry Zachery but like it or not, those Series 5.2 Rangers are our rivals," Shane said. "And we have to do whatever we can to keep at least one step ahead of them."

"They did try to shoot us Zachery," Niko gave him a look.

"Now I'm afraid to ask," Zach groaned.

* * *

The following day…

"I swear we have got to do something against those stupid Series Five Rangers," Captain Ares growled. Rangers Glenn Sanders and Troy Dumas were walking with him.

"Well shooting at them isn't going to work!" Troy snapped.

Ares was about to say something when something landed on his head. _"Good morning! Good morning! I slept the whole night through! Good morning! I've come to annoy you!" _

"AAAH GET IT OFF!" Ares swatted at his head. Bubblehead flew away. "GET IT OFF!"

"Aw what's wrong? I just wanna sing to you," Bubblehead chirped as he landed on a nearby railing.

"What is **that?**" Troy blinked.

"It looks like one of those stupid technopets," Ares grunted. "I hate those things!"

"That's a memory bird," Sanders corrected. "Remember?"

"Oh right the **defective** one," Ares snorted. "The one Gooseman is supposed to be taking care of."

"Will you be my friend?" Bubblehead asked cheerfully.

"**Gooseman **owns this bird?" Troy was stunned.

"It's such a happy sunny sun-smiley day!" Bubblehead grinned.

"Sorry I just can't see it," Troy blinked.

"Yeah it seems like some kind of whacked out cruel and unusual punishment," Ares recoiled.

"Commander Walsh gave me to Goose after he crashed one spaceship too many! Goose is my friend! I always sing to my friends and dance and everything is full of happy sunshine and rainbows!" Bubblehead twirled around. _"The lead pipe is connected to the unicorn!" _

"I knew Supertroopers could handle pain but I had no idea how much pain," Troy shuddered at the sugary sweetness.

"I think we'd better watch our step around Commander Walsh," Sanders winced. "Sounds like he's a lot more sadistic than we thought!"

"Had to be to keep Supertroopers under control," Ares grunted.

"Maybe I should take a look at it," Sanders suggested.

"Come and play! Come and play! I want to show you something!" Bubblehead chirped. Sanders shrugged and followed Bubblehead leaving the other two rangers.

"Where are we going?" Sanders asked.

"To Doc's super secret hiding spot!" Bubblehead chirped. "Where he hides stuff!"

"What kind of stuff?" This held Sanders' interest.

"You'll see," Bubblehead chirped as they entered a room. "In here! In here!"

"This is a rocket simulation chamber," Sanders looked around.

"Yeah! Nobody else goes in here! Look! Look!" Bubblehead flew in.

"Well…" Sanders looked around and got in. "It looks like a bunch of nacho chips are left inside here!"

"Nachos! Nacho man!" Bubblehead flew out of the simulator.

"This is where Doc eats nachos?" Sanders blinked. Just then the door behind him shut. "What the…?"

"Oh hello Captain Ares and Mister Psychic! How are you doing today?" Bubblehead was heard chirping. "Ooh! What's that button you just pushed?"

"What?" Sanders blinked. Suddenly the simulation chamber hummed to life.

"Ooh! That looks like it's on a really fast setting," Bubblehead pushed a button. Then he mimicked Ares' voice. "Shut up Bird! Have a nice ride Sanders!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sanders found himself thrown backwards in the simulator as it went at it's highest speed. "AAAHHHHH!"

"And now to make some more new friends," Bubblehead flew away.

"SOMEONE STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" Sanders screamed. "ARES! DUMAS! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Not long afterwards Ares and Troy were getting things out of their lockers. "What the…?" Troy reached in and pulled out a lacy bra.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Ares pulled out a red bra.

"There they are! Told you!" Bubblehead chirped. Rangers Katya Romanevski and Doreen Green stood with him. They didn't look happy.

"YOU!" Katya fumed. "I should have known you'd pull a stunt like this!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR BRAS?" Doreen shouted.

"Uh…" Troy did a double take.

"YOU PERVERTS!" Katya slapped both Troy and Ares. "I AM PUTTING YOU BOTH ON REPORT!"

"Wait a minute…We didn't…" Troy did a double take.

"Sanders said you did," Bubblehead chirped.

"He said **what?**" Troy yelled.

"Why you stupid bird…" Ares growled.

"Oh yeah blame the **bird **for your lechery!" Doreen shouted. "Give me a break!"

"Good idea," Katya cracked her knuckles.

"Hold it! I am your commanding officer here!" Ares gulped as he stepped backwards.

"Not for much longer!" Katya shouted.

POW! POW! BAM!

"Ooh! Nice right hook!" Bubblehead chirped. "And a good left hook too! Ow! That looks like it hurts!"

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?" Commander Walsh roared as he stormed in. Commander Cain was right behind him. "Rangers what are you doing?"

"These perverts stole our bras!" Katya snapped as she finished wailing on Troy and Ares.

"We want to file a report!" Doreen agreed. "They stole our bras while we were in the shower and hid them in the locker!"

"Interesting evidence," Cain smirked as he saw them.

"You have anything to say for yourselves?" Walsh growled at the men.

"But…But it wasn't our fault!" Ares sputtered. "That bird must have…" He turned around and saw that Bubblehead was gone.

"What bird? I don't see a bird!" Cain snorted.

"That memory bird of Gooseman's! The one that causes all the trouble around here!" Ares yelled. "He was right here! He did this!"

"Are you suggesting that a bird that can barely add **two plus two** did all this?" Walsh puffed up, knowing deep down that it was entirely **possible**.

However he really didn't like this team of Rangers. Especially since they were forced on him by the Board of Leaders.

"That bird may be an idiot that pushes the wrong buttons when it shouldn't but I would hardly call it a criminal mastermind!" Walsh snarled. "Or a pervert that steals women's bras!"

"But…But…" Troy began.

"So much for you being an improvement over the Series Five Rangers," Cain scoffed. "I think I have a little phone call to make. I am sure Vice President Garson would **love** to hear about all this."

Cain wasn't crazy about most of the Series 5.2 Rangers either. Mostly because he knew they worked for other people and didn't have anyone of his own on the team.

_But then again_, Cain thought. _If this group isn't up to snuff_ _they may have to replace them. And then I can put the people __**I want**__ in the right positions. This is going to be fun. _

"Yes first a murdering renegade and now two sex fiends," Cain smirked. "Such a **credit **to the Galaxy Rangers this team is!"

"You two are on report! Now I have to go think up _more_ punishments to add to the already long list you've acquired!" Walsh bellowed. "Even the Series Five Rangers never screwed up this badly or this fast!"

"What a shame," Cain grinned as the two commanders left. "And we had such high hopes for you. Well maybe with the _next batch_ of Galaxy Rangers we'll have better luck. Toodles!"

"Why that…" Ares fumed. "Did you hear that? We could get booted off the Rangers for this!"

"Well that was a pretty stupid thing to blame the _bird_!" Troy yelled. "Considering the evidence that **someone else** was involved!"

"What do you mean?" Ares growled.

"Sander's locker didn't **have** any bras," Troy told him. "**He** didn't get slapped! **He **didn't just get caught by Walsh and Cain. **His name** isn't going to be dragged through the mud back to Garson!"

"And he spent time alone with that bird…" Ares realized.

"Pretty suspicious that a **computer expert** wanted to spend time alone with a memory bird and then that memory bird suddenly somehow gets us in trouble isn't it?" Troy snapped.

"Why that little _rat!_" Ares growled. "I'll strangle his with his own computer cords!"

"I don't need psychic powers to know that jerk wants both of us out of the way so he can take command of this squad for himself!" Troy snapped.

"We'll see about that!" Ares snapped. "Come on! We're gonna teach that bastard a lesson!"

"This is one order I'll _gladly _follow!" Troy agreed. They went to hunt down Sanders.

They didn't notice that Bubblehead and the Series Five team had discreetly heard and seen everything thanks to a hidden camera. "I love Ranger TV," Doc smiled.

"I told you we were better at teamwork than they are," Shane smiled.

"I should feel bad about this but…" Niko shrugged. "Who am I kidding?"

"SANDERS PREPARE TO DIE!" Ares shouted.

"YOU JERKS ARE GOING TO DIE!...ONCE THE ROOM STOPS SPINNING! OOOOHHH!" Sanders moaned. The sound of vomit could be heard. And more screaming.

"Come on Doreen it's not like he personally decided to vomit on you!" Troy snapped.

"That is a matter of opinion," Katya smirked.

"Okay I am officially not that worried about them replacing us anymore," Zach smirked.

"This is gonna be a fun couple of months isn't it?" Bubblehead preened.

"It will be for us," Shane grinned and patted Bubblehead on the head. "Good birdie."

"Just wait til you see what I do to 'em next time," Bubblehead cackled.


End file.
